My YuGiOh Episodes Season 3
by StarSwirl05
Summary: The next saga of my Yu-Gi-Oh Episodes
1. The Seal of Oreichalkos

The Seal of Oreichalkos

_In the underwater city of Atlantis, Dartz and the gang discuss who faces what duelist. _

" I want to duel the Pharaoh," said Valon.

"Not unless I do first," said someone

"Well, well if it isn't Mai Valentine," said Raphael.

"Mind your own business!" said Mai.

"Duel whomever you wish," said Dartz.

"Someone's in a bad mood," said Valon.

"Look, I want to duel Yami then Joey," said Mai

"No way! I get Joey!" said Alister. _Meanwhile in Battle City, Yugi and the gang are in the Game Shop when Ishizu rushes in._

"Yugi, could you hold on to Slifer and Obelisk?" asked Ishizu.

"Sure," said Yugi

"Grandpa, how about you hold on to them along with Ra?' asked Yugi.

"Of course, Yugi," said Solomon. _(Note: Solomon is Yugi's Grandpa's true name.) _"Thank you," said Yugi. Well, I'm off to school Grandpa.

Suddenly Raphael zooms into the Game Shop, knocks Solomon down and swipes the God Cards from his hands.

"Hey, who took the God cards?" asked Solomon. I have to tell Yugi. A few minutes later, Yugi and the gang come home from school.

"Grandpa, I'm home!' said Yugi.

"Good, Yugi, you're here," said Solomon.

"What's going on Grandpa?" asked Yugi.

"Your cards are gone," said Solomon.

"Which cards, Grandpa?" asked Yugi.

"Your best cards," said Solomon.

"The God Cards!" said Yugi. Joey, Tea` and Tristin arrive later.

"Hey, Yugi," said Tea`

"How's it going buddy?" asked Tristin.

"Not so great," said Yugi.

"Why?" asked Joey.

"My God Cards are gone," said Yugi.

"Who took them?" asked Tea`.

"I don't know," said Yugi. The biker gang hear the conversation and zip on over.

"So you want the God Cards back?" asked Valon.

"Then you'll have to beat all of us in a duel," said Alister.

"I guess these are the people who took my God Cards,' said Yugi.

"I'll take you on Yugi," said Raphael. Just to settle these two's arguments.

"Alright then," said Yugi. Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and Yami takes his place. I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Attack Mode. Then I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I activate a spell card with more power than the three God Cards, The Seal of Oreichalkos!" said Raphael. Your fate is now sealed!

**To be continued…**


	2. Trapped in the Seal Part 1

Trapped in the Seal (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"So you want the God Cards back?" asked Valon.

"Then you'll have to beat all of us in a duel," said Alister.

"I guess these are the people who took my God Cards,' said Yugi.

"I'll take you on Yugi," said Raphael. Just to settle these two's arguments.

"Alright then," said Yugi. Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and Yami takes his place. I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Attack Mode. Then I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I activate a spell card with more power than the three God Cards, The Seal of Oreichalkos!" said Raphael. Your fate is now sealed! Next, I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode and equip it with the Gravity Axe-Grarl Spell Card. This allows me to summon Guardian Grarl (2500/1000) in Attack Mode. _Guardian Grarl's ATK rises to 3000 by the Oreichalkos. _

"How did your monster gain ATK points?" asked Yami.

"The Seal of Oreichalkos boosts my monster's ATK points by 500 when it is summoned," said Raphael. Guardian Grarl, destroy his Obnoxious Celtic Guard!

"Not so fast!" said Yami. I activate the Spellbinding Circle, which prevents your monster from attacking.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Raphael.

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then I switch my Obnoxious Celtic Guard to Defense Mode as well. That ends my turn.

"I summon Guardian of the Throne Room (1650/1600) in Attack Mode," said Raphael. _Guardian of the Throne Room's ATK climbs to 2150 by the Oreichalkos._ Since you've agreed to this duel, if you lose this duel, you lose your soul as well.

"What?" asked Yami.

"You heard me," said Raphael. In case you haven't noticed, you can't leave this duel unless you win. You can't beat me if your soul is captured. Guardian of the Throne Room, destroy his Celtic Guard!

"You can't destroy my Obnoxious Celtic Guard with that monster," said Yami.

"Of course I can, just watch me," said Raphael. Obnoxious Celtic Guard is not destroyed as a result of the attack. What? It didn't work? But that's impossible!

"Thanks to its special ability it can't be destroyed by monsters with 1900 ATK points or more," said Yami.

"To end my turn, I set one card face down," said Raphael.

"I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna to summon Berformet (1400/1800) in Defense Mode. Thanks to its special ability, I can add Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts to my hand. That ends my turn.

"I activate the Spell Card Rod of Silence Kay'est and I equip it to Big Shield Gardna," said Raphael. Now I summon Guardian Kay'est (1000/1800) in Attack Mode. Guardian Kay'est's ATK rises to 1500 by the Oreichalkos. Guardian Grarl, destroy his Berformet! _Berformet is destroyed._ Make your move.

"I activate Brain Control," said Yami. At a cost of 800 lifepoints, I get to control one of your monsters for one turn. Yami's lifepoints drop to 3200. I will now control Guardian Grarl. Guardian Grarl, destroy Guardian Kay'est!

**To be continued…**


	3. Trapped in the Seal Part 2

Trapped in the Seal (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna to summon Berformet (1400/1800) in Defense Mode. Thanks to its special ability, I can add Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts to my hand. That ends my turn.

"I activate the spell card Rod of Silence Kay'est and I equip it to Big Shield Gardna. Now I summon Guardian Kay'est (1000/1800) in Attack Mode. Guardian Kay'est's ATK rises to 1500 by the Oreichalkos. Guardian Grarl, destroy his Berformet! Berformet is destroyed. Make your move.

"I activate Brain Control," said Yami. At a cost of 800 lifepoints, I get to control one of your monsters for one turn. Yami's lifepoints drop to 3200. I will use it to control Guardian Grarl. Guardian Grarl, destroy Guardian Kay'est!

"Activate Negate Attack!" said Raphael. This card, like its name says it negates any of your attacks this turn. Guardian Grarl returns to Raphael's field.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of an all powerful beast," said Raphael.

"What do you mean by that?' asked Yami.

"I sacrifice Guardian Grarl, Guardian Kay'est and Big Shield Gardna to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon (2000/2000) in Attack Mode. (Note: the number of cards in your hand x1000 equals Slifer's ATK and DEF points. _Slifer's ATK rises to 2500 by the Oreichalkos._ Then I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw another two cards. Slifer's ATK drops to 1500 but then rises to 3500. Since your Celtic Guard cannot be destroyed by monsters with 1900 or more, I end my turn.

"I draw," said Yami. I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I activate Card of Sanctity, which allows both of us to draw until we have 6 cards in our hands," said Raphael. Slifer's ATK and DEF soar to 6500. Slifer, destroy his face down monster! _The face down Watapon (200/300) is destroyed._ That ends my turn.

"I use Monster Reborn to bring back Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode," said Yami.

"You've just activated Slifer's second mouth attack," said Raphael. Slifer's second mouth activates and Big Shield Gardna's DEF drops to 600.

"Yes, but my Gardna will survive the attack this turn," said Yami. I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn to revive Guardian Grarl (2500/1000) in Attack Mode," said Raphael. _Guardian Grarl's ATK increases to 3000 by the Oreichalkos. _ Guardian Grarl, destroy his Big Shield Gardna!

"You've activated my Dust Tornado Trap Card," said Yami. This card destroys one Spell or Trap Card on the field. I will use it to destroy your Seal of Oreichalkos. _Raphael laughs._ _The Seal remains on the field._

"What?" asked Yami. It didn't work?

"The Seal can't be destroyed by spell or trap cards," said Raphael. Now Guardian Grarl, destroy Big Shield Gardna! _Big Shield Gardna is destroyed._ Slifer, attack his lifepoints directly!

**To be continued…**


	4. Trapped in the Seal Part 3

Trapped in the Seal (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to revive Guardian Grarl (2500/1000) in Attack Mode," said Raphael. _Guardian Grarl's ATK increases to 3000 by the Oreichalkos._ Guardian Grarl, destroy his Big Shield Gardna!

"You've activated my Dust Tornado trap card," said Yami. This card destroys one spell or trap card on the field. I will use it to destroy your Seal of Oreichalkos. Raphael laughs. The Seal remains on the field.

"What?" asked Yami. It didn't work?

"The Seal can't be destroyed by Spell or Trap cards," said Raphael. Now Guardian Grarl, destroy Big Shield Gardna! _Big Shield Gardna is destroyed._ That ends my turn.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I activate Raigeki, which destroys every monster on your side of the field," said Raphael. _Slifer's ATK drops to 5500._

"You've triggered my trap, Anti-Raigeki, which destroys all of your monsters instead of mine," said Yami.

"You mean every monster except Slifer," said Raphael. _Guardian Grarl is destroyed._ I set one card face down and end my turn. _Slifer's ATK drops to 4500._ Although you believe in the Heart of the Cards, you sacrifice monsters when you draw a better one.

"That is not true, Raphael!" said Yami. I care about every one of my cards.

"Not the way I do," said Raphael.

"What do you mean?" asked Yami.

"I resurrect my monsters whenever possible. I'd do anything to keep my monsters safe. Even giving up lifepoints," said Raphael.

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" said Yami. These Swords protect me for three turns.

"You're just delaying your demise," said Raphael.

"That ends my turn," said Yami.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode," said Raphael. Then I activate Spell Reproduction to send two Spell Cards from my hand to the Graveyard to add a Spell Card from the Graveyard to my hand. Then I use Call of the Haunted to bring back Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Attack Mode. Then I activate this card, look familiar?

"Rod of Silence Kay'est," said Yami.

"That's right," said Raphael. Then I use Monster Reincarnation to bring back Guardian Kay'est to my hand by discarding one card from my hand. _Slifer's ATK drops to 3500. _ Next, I summon Guardian Kay'est in Attack Mode. _Slifer's ATK plummets to 2500._ _Guardian Kay'est's ATK rises to 1500 by the Oreichalkos._ See what I mean by doing **anything** to protect my monsters? That ends my turn.

"What am I going to do? His Slifer will automatically attack any monster I summon," said Yami to himself. I end my turn.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," said Raphael. _Slifer's ATK drops down to 1500_. _Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed since the turns are up._

"I switch my Obnoxious Celtic Guard to Attack Mode!" said Yami. Now my Guard, destroy his Sky Dragon!

**To be continued…**


	5. Trapped in the Seal Part 4

Trapped in the Seal (Part 4)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I set one monster in Defense Mode," said Raphael. Then I activate Spell Reproduction to send two spell cards from my hand to the Graveyard to add a spell card from the Graveyard to my hand. Then I use Call of the Haunted to bring back Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Attack Mode. Then I activate this card, look familiar?

"Rod of Silence Kay'est," said Yami.

"That's right," said Raphael. Then I use Monster Reincarnation to bring back Guardian Kay'est to my hand by discarding one card from my hand. _Slifer's ATK drops to 3500._ Next, I summon Guardian Kay'est in Attack Mode. _Slifer's ATK plummets to 2500._ _Guardian Kay'est's ATK rises to 1500 by the Oreichalkos._ See what I mean by doing **anything** to protect my monsters? That ends my turn.

"What am I going to do? His Slifer will automatically attack any monster I summon," said Yami to himself. I end my turn.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," said Raphael. _Slifer's ATK drops down to 1500. _

"I switch my Obnoxious Celtic Guard to Attack Mode!" said Yami. Now my Guard, destroy his Sky Dragon!

"Not so fast!" said Raphael. I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter! This card removes the monster attacked from play until the end of the turn. Slifer disappears from the field.

"I end my turn, Raphael," said Yami. Slifer reappears on the field (1500/1000). Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed since the turns are up.

"I draw," said Raphael. _Slifer's ATK climbs to 2500._ Slifer, attack his Celtic Guard! Obnoxious Celtic Guard remains on the field but Yami's lifepoints drop to 2100. That ends my turn, Pharaoh.

"I activate the Axe of Despair," said Yami. This card adds 1000 ATK points to my Celtic Guard. _Celtic Guard's ATK climbs to 2400._ Then I activate A Legendary Sword, which adds 300 ATK points to my Celtic Guard. _Celtic Guard's ATK soars to 2700._ Now my Guardian, destroy Slifer the Sky Dragon! _Slifer is destroyed and Raphael's lifepoints drop to 2800._ Your God Card falls! That ends my turn.

"I switch Guardian Kay'est to Defense Mode and end my turn," said Raphael.

"Alright, Raphael," said Yami. I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Attack Mode. Now Beta, destroy his Guardian Kay'est! _Guardian Kay'est is destroyed._ Now Obnoxious Celtic Guard, attack his lifepoints directly! _Raphael's lifepoints drop to 1400._ That ends my turn.

"This duel is far from over, Pharaoh," said Raphael. I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"This duel is done," said Yami. Go Obnoxious Celtic Guard! Destroy his Celtic Guardian! _Celtic Guardian is destroyed._ Now Beta the Magnet Warrior, wipe out his lifepoints! _Raphael's lifepoints reach 0. The Seal of Oreichalkos shrinks around Raphael and he yells as his soul is taken._

"Alright Wheeler," said Mai. Now it's my turn to duel you.

"Fine," said Joey.

**To be continued…**


	6. A Lost Friend Part 1

A Lost Friend (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Alright, Raphael," said Yami. I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Attack Mode. Now Beta, destroy his Guardian Kay'est! _Guardian Kay'est is destroyed._ Now Obnoxious Celtic Guard, attack his lifepoints directly! _Raphael's lifepoints drop to 1400._ That ends my turn.

"This duel is far from over, Pharaoh," said Raphael. I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"This duel is done," said Yami. Go Obnoxious Celtic Guard! Destroy his Celtic Guardian! Celtic Guardian is destroyed. Now Beta the Magnet Warrior, wipe out his lifepoints! _Raphael's lifepoints reach 0._ The Seal of Oreichalkos shrinks around Raphael and he yells as his soul is taken.

"Alright Wheeler," said Mai. Now it's my turn to duel you.

"Fine," said Joey.

"I'll start off, Wheeler," said Mai. I summon Cyber Harpie Lady (1800/1300) in Attack Mode. Then I activate Elegant Egotist, which allows me to summon Harpie Lady Sisters (1950/2100) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then I activate Remove Restraint, which allows me to offer my Iron Knight as a tribute so I can summon Gearfried the Swordsmaster (2600/2200) in Attack Mode. Next, I activate Axe of Despair, which adds 1000 ATK points to my monster. _Swordsmaster Gearfried's ATK rises to 3600._ Since I've equipped my monster with a Spell Card, I get to destroy one monster on the field. Adios Harpie Lady Sisters! _Harpie Lady Sisters are destroyed._ Swordsmaster Gearfried, attack her lifepoints directly! _Mai's lifepoints drop to 400._ That ends my turn.

"I activate the Seal of Oreichalkos!" said Mai.

"Seal of what?" asked Joey.

"The Seal of Oreichalkos adds 500 ATK points to any monster I summon," said Mai. If you lose this duel, you lose your soul.

"What?" asked Joey. I can't continue this duel. I will save you Mai!

"You don't have a choice, Wheeler," said Mai. Save me from whom? I've joined this team now and all I want to do right now is get rid of you, Wheeler. I'm sick of losing to you!

"But Mai, we're friends!" said Joey.

"Not anymore," said Mai. I place one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Time Wizard (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Swordsmaster Gearfried, destroy her Cyber Harpie Lady!

"I activate Negate Attack!" said Mai. This card puts an end to all attacks you have this turn.

"I end my turn by setting one card face down," said Joey.

"I summon another Cyber Harpie Lady (1800/1300) in Attack Mode!" said Mai. _Cyber Harpie's ATK climbs to 2300 by the Seal of Oreichalkos._ Next, I activate Harpie's Feather Duster, which sends all Spell and Trap cards on your side of the field to the Graveyard. You're finished!

**To be continued…**


	7. A Lost Friend Part 2

A Lost Friend (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Time Wizard (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Swordsmaster Gearfried, destroy her Cyber Harpie Lady!

"I activate Negate Attack!" said Mai. This card puts an end to all attacks you have this turn.

"I end my turn by setting one card face down," said Joey.

"I summon another Cyber Harpie Lady (1800/1300) in Attack Mode!" said Mai. _Cyber Harpie's ATK climbs to 2300 by the Seal of Oreichalkos._ Next, I activate Harpie's Feather Duster, which sends all Spell and Trap cards on your side of the field to the Graveyard. You're finished!

"Not unless I activate the trap card Curse of Royal!" said Joey.

"What does that do?" asked Mai.

"This card negates any Spell Card that is used to destroy one or more of my spell cards," said Joey. Harpie's Feather Duster is negated.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Mai.

"I summon Alligator's Sword (1500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey.

"I activate Bottomless Trap Hole!" said Mai. This card destroys your Alligator's Sword since it has 1500 ATK points. _Alligator's Sword is destroyed._

"That ends my turn," said Joey.

"I summon Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Harpie Lady's ATK rises to 1800 by the Oreichalkos. Then I activate the Spell Card Raigeki, which destroys all of your monsters on the field_. Gearfried the Swordsmaster is destroyed._ Harpie Lady 1, attack his lifepoints directly! _Joey's lifepoints drop to 2200._ Make your move, Wheeler.

"I set one card face down and summon Panther Warrior (2000/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600 in Attack Mode. My Panther needs a sacrifice to attack, so I offer Gearfried as a tribute so Panther Warrior can attack. Panther Warrior, destroy Harpie Lady 1! _Harpie Lady 1 is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints drop to 200. _Your move, Mai.

"I summon Cyber Harpie (1800/1300) in Attack Mode!" said Mai. _Cyber Harpie's ATK rises to 2300 by the Seal._ Cyber Harpie, destroy his Iron Knight! _Gearfried is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 1700._ That ends my turn.

"I summon Giant Red Seasnake (1800/800) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I sacrifice my Cyber Harpie and Harpie Lady to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500) in Attack Mode," said Mai. _Harpie's Pet Dragon's ATK rise to 2500 by the Seal._ My monster gets 300 ATK points for every Harpie Lady on my side of the field. Harpie's Pet Dragon, destroy his Giant Red Seasnake!

"Reveal Skull Dice!" said Joey. This card will now reduce your monster's ATK depending on the number I roll. Yes! A six! Now your Harpie's Pet Dragon loses 600 ATK points. _Pet Dragon's ATK drops to 1900._ _Giant Red Seasnake is still destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 1600. _

"You may have saved yourself this time, Wheeler, but you will not be so lucky next time. It's all over for you," said Mai.

**To be continued…**


	8. A Lost Friend Part 3

A Lost Friend (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Cyber Harpie Lady (1800/1300) in Attack Mode!" said Mai. _Cyber Harpie's ATK rises to 2300 by the Seal._ Cyber Harpie, destroy his Iron Knight! _Gearfried is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 1700._ That ends my turn.

"I summon Giant Red Seasnake (1800/800) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I sacrifice my Cyber Harpie Lady and Harpie Lady to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500) in Attack Mode. _Harpie's Pet Dragon's ATK rise to 2500 by the Seal._ My monster gets 300 ATK points for every Harpie Lady on my side of the field. Harpie's Pet Dragon, destroy his Giant Red Seasnake!

"Reveal Skull Dice!" said Joey. This card will now reduce your monster's ATK depending on the number I roll. Yes! A six! Now your Harpie's Pet Dragon loses 600 ATK points. _Pet Dragon's ATK drops to 1900._ _Giant Red Seasnake is still destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 1600. _

"You may have saved yourself this time, Wheeler, but you will not be so lucky next time. It's all over for you," said Mai.

"Wrong!" said Joey. This duel is far from over and I will rescue you! I place one card face down to end my turn. _Harpie's Pet Dragon's ATK returns to 2500._

"I activate Tribute to the Doomed, which at a cost of a card from my hand, I get to destroy one of your monsters on the field," said Mai. Say goodbye to your Swordsmaster Gearfried, Wheeler. _Swordsmaster Gearfried is destroyed._ Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack his Panther Warrior!

"I activate Graceful Dice," said Joey. This card raises my monster's ATK by the roll of the die. A 3? Great, now my monster gains a measly 300 ATK points. _Panther Warrior's ATK rises to 2300. Panther Warrior is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints go down to 1400._ Make your last move, Wheeler.

"I summon Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) in Defense Mode," said Joey. That's all for now.

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Cyber Harpie Lady (1800/1300) in Attack Mode," said Mai. I'll give you a break this turn, Wheeler but next time I wipe you out.

"I summon Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey.

"Don't' tell me you've forgotten the rules of Duel Monsters," said Mai. That monster is a six-star monster, which means that he requires one sacrifice.

"I know that Mai, but since you have two or more monsters on your side of the field, I get to summon him without any tributes," said Joey. _Fiend Megacyber, destroy her Cyber Harpie! Cyber Harpie is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints drop to 0._ _The Seal shrinks around her and her soul is taken._ No! Mai! I'll get you back!

"Oh Pharaoh!" said Gurimo. (Note: Gurimo is the Bearded Man's Japanese name, but since he has no English name, I've decided to use his Japanese name since it's shorter.)

"Who are you?" asked Yami.

"I am the one who will take your soul," said Gurimo.

"You're going to have to duel me for it," said Yami.

**To be continued…**


	9. Gurimo's Warriors of Darkness Part 1

Gurimo's Warriors of Darkness (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey.

"Don't' tell me you've forgotten the rules of Duel Monsters," said Mai. That monster is a six-star monster, which means that he requires one sacrifice.

"I know that Mai, but since you have two or more monsters on your side of the field, I get to summon him without any tributes," said Joey. _Fiend Megacyber, destroy her Cyber Harpie! Cyber Harpie is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints drop to 0._ _The Seal shrinks around her and her soul is taken. _No! Mai! I'll get you back!

"Oh Pharaoh!" said Gurimo. (Note: Gurimo is the Bearded Man's Japanese name, but since he has no English name, I've decided to use his Japanese name since it's shorter.)

"Who are you?" asked Yami.

"I am the one who will take your soul," said Gurimo.

"You're going to have to duel me for it," said Yami.

"I'll start with Shadow Tamer (800/700) in Attack Mode. Then I'll set one card face down and end my turn. Your move, Pharaoh," said Gurimo.

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Attack Mode," said Yami.

"That's one of the monsters you used to create that other monster in our last duel," said Gurimo.

"That's correct," said Yami. He's also the one who helped to defeat your Obelisk.

"That may be true, but my God Card will prevail this time," said Gurimo.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Warrior Dai Grepher (1700/1600) in Attack Mode," said Gurimo. Then I activate Swords of Revealing Light, which stops any of your attacks for three turns. Warrior Dai Grepher, destroy his Magnet Warrior!

"I activate Spellbinding Circle!" said Yami. This card prevents your monster from attacking.

"I activate Remove Trap," said Gurimo. This card destroys any face up Trap Card on the field. Bye bye Spellbinding Circle. _Spellbinding Circle is destroyed._ Then I activate the Magic Card with dark powers beyond your imagination, the Seal of Oreichalkos!

"Not again," said Yami.

"Now my monsters, feel the dark powers of the Oreichalkos!" said Gurimo. _Shadow Tamer's ATK rises to 1300. Warrior Dai Grepher's ATK rises to 2200._ The end is near! I set one card face down to end my turn.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then I activate Axe of Despair, which increases my monster's ATK by 1000. _Celtic Guard's ATK soars to 2400._ Now Obnoxious Celtic Guard, destroy his Dai Grepher!

"Activate De-Spell!" said Gurimo. This card will now destroy Axe of Despair. _Axe of Despair is destroyed and Celtic Guard's ATK returns to 1400. Yami's lifepoints drop to 3200. _

"Once I get your soul, no one will be able to stand in my way!" said Gurimo.

**To be continued…**


	10. Gurimo's Warriors of Darkness Part 2

Gurimo's Warriors of Darkness (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Now my monsters, feel the dark powers of the Oreichalkos!" said Gurimo. _Shadow Tamer's ATK rises to 1300._ Warrior Dai Grepher's ATK rises to 2200. The end is near! I set one card face down to end my turn.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then I activate Axe of Despair, which increases my monster's ATK by 1000. _Celtic Guard's ATK soars to 2400._ Now Obnoxious Celtic Guard, destroy his Dai Grepher!

"Activate De-Spell!" said Gurimo. This card will now destroy Axe of Despair. Axe _of Despair is destroyed and Celtic Guard's ATK returns to 1400_. _Yami's lifepoints drop to 3200._

"Once I get your soul, no one will be able to stand in my way!" said Gurimo.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I set one card face down and summon Dark Blade (1800/1500) in Attack Mode," said Gurimo. _Dark Blade's ATK climbs to 2300 by the Seal._ Now Dark Blade, destroy his Celtic Guard! _Yami's lifepoints drop to 2300._

"There's no way your monster could have remained on the field!" said Gurimo.

"Oh there's a way all right," said Yami. It can't be destroyed by monsters whose ATK is 1900 or more.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Gurimo.

"I sacrifice my Celtic Guard to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami.

"Reveal face down card, Hidden Solders," said Gurimo. This card allows me to summon a four-star monster to the field when you summon a monster. I'll summon Makyura the Destructor (1600/1200) in Defense Mode.

"Summoned Skull, destroy his Dark Blade!" said Yami. _Dark Blade is destroyed and Gurimo's lifepoints drop to 3800. _

"Well played," said Gurimo. It'll take more than that to defeat me.

"I set one card face down," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I sacrifice my Shadow Tamer, my Makyura and my Dai Grepher to summon Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000) in Attack Mode," said Gurimo. _Obelisk's ATK climbs to 4500 by the Oreichalkos. _

"It's just like the last time I faced him," said Yami to himself.

"Obelisk, destroy his Summoned Skull!" said Gurimo.

"I activate Negate Attack!" said Yami This card puts an end to any of your attacks this turn.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Gurimo.

"I switch my Summoned Skull and Gamma the Magnet Warrior to Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Marauding Captain (1200/400) in Attack Mode," said Gurimo. Since I summoned him successfully, I get to summon another four-star monsters to the field. I summon Blindly Loyal Goblin (1800/1500) in Attack Mode. _Marauding Captain's ATK rises to 1700 and Blindly Loyal Goblin's ATK rise to 2300._ Once my God Card attacks, your soul is mine!

**To be continued…**


	11. Gurimo's Warriors of Darkness Part 3

Gurimo's Warriors of Darkness (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I sacrifice my Shadow Tamer, my Makyura and my Dai Grepher to summon Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000) in Attack Mode," said Gurimo. _Obelisk's ATK climbs to 4500 by the Oreichalkos. _

"It's just like the last time I faced him," said Yami to himself.

"Obelisk, destroy his Summoned Skull!" said Gurimo.

"I activate Negate Attack!" said Yami This card puts an end to any of your attacks this turn.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Gurimo.

"I switch my Summoned Skull and Gamma the Magnet Warrior to Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Marauding Captain (1200/400) in Attack Mode," said Gurimo. Since I summoned him successfully, I get to summon another four-star monsters to the field. I summon Blindly Loyal Goblin (1800/1500) in Attack Mode. _Marauding Captain's ATK rises to 1700 and Blindly Loyal Goblin's ATK rise to 2300._ Once my God Card attacks, your soul is mine! Obelisk the Tormentor, destroy his Magnet Warrior! Gamma is destroyed. Marauding Captain, destroy Summoned Skull! Summoned Skull is destroyed. That's enough for now.

"I've got to protect my lifepoints," said Yami to himself. Heart of the Cards, guide me. Big Shield Gardna, great! I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode. Then I set one card face down to end my turn.

"That monster won't even last this turn," said Gurimo. I sacrifice my Marauding Captain and Blindly Loyal Goblin to activate my monster's special ability.

"Not that!" said Yami.

"Obelisk, absorb my offered monster's ATK's!" said Gurimo. _Obelisk's ATK rises to 8500._ Now every monster on your side of the field is destroyed. _Big Shield Gardna is destroyed._ Finally, you lose 4000 lifepoints.

"I don't think so," said Yami. I discard Kuriboh to activate its special ability, which negates any damage to my lifepoints this turn.

"I end my turn," said Gurimo. _Obelisk's ATK returns to 4500._

"I summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami.

"Pharaoh, it appears you've broken the rules," said Gurimo.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Yami.

"That monster requires two sacrifices," said Gurimo.

"Not if it's the only card in my hand," said Yami.

"What?" asked Gurimo.

"Its special ability allows me to summon it to the field if it's the only card in my hand," said Yami. Next, I activate three Axes of Despairs, which together add 3000 ATK points to the monster that I choose. So Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight gets the ATK bonus. _Swift Gaia's ATK rises to 5300._ Swift Gaia, destroy Obelisk now! _Obelisk is destroyed and Gurimo's lifepoints drop to 3000._ Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I will not lose this duel to you, Pharaoh!" said Gurimo.

**To be continued…**


	12. Gurimo's Warriors of Darkness Part 4

Gurimo's Warriors of Darkness (Part 4)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami.

"Pharaoh, it appears you've broken the rules," said Gurimo.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Yami.

"That monster requires two sacrifices," said Gurimo.

"Not if it's the only card in my hand," said Yami.

"What?" asked Gurimo.

"Its special ability allows me to summon it to the field if it's the only card in my hand," said Yami. Next, I activate three Axes of Despairs, which together add 3000 ATK points to the monster that I choose. So Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight gets the ATK bonus. _Swift Gaia's ATK rises to 5300._ Swift Gaia, destroy Obelisk now! _Obelisk is destroyed and Gurimo's lifepoints drop to 3000._ Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I will not lose this duel to you, Pharaoh!" said Gurimo. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode. _Gearfried's ATK soars to 2300 by the Oreichalkos._ I set one card face down and end my turn.

"Swift Gaia, destroy his Iron Knight!" said Yami.

"You've triggered my Mirror Wall Trap Card!" said Gurimo. This card will now cut your monster's ATK in half. _Swift Gaia's ATK plummets to 2650._ I have to pay 2000 lifepoints to keep this card in play.

"I end my turn," said Yami.

"First, I pay 2000 lifepoints to keep Mirror Wall in play. _Gurimo's lifepoints drop to 1000._ Then, I activate The Warrior Returning Alive," said Gurimo. This card returns any Warrior monster from my Graveyard to my hand. Next, I summon Blindly Loyal Goblin (1800/1500) in Attack Mode. _Loyal Goblin's ATK rises to 2300 by the Seal of Oreichalkos. _That ends my turn.

"Alright," said Yami. Time to finish you once and for all! I activate Ultimate Offering, which allows us to summon additional monsters at a cost of 500 lifepoints each. So I sacrifice Swift Gaia to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode. Then I use Monster Reborn to bring back Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Defense Mode. Then, I pay 500 lifepoints to summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) also in Defense Mode. _Yami's lifepoints drop to 3500._ Finally, I pay another 500 lifepoints to sacrifice my Gazelle and Gamma to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode. _Yami's lifepoints drop to 3000._ Next, I sacrifice my Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800) in Attack Mode.

"That cost you an extra 500 lifepoints for summoning that monster," said Gurimo.

"This monster can only be summoned in a special way," said Yami. It requires me to sacrifice two Spellcaster monsters that both have six stars or more from the field as a tribute. Sorcerer of Dark Magic, destroy his Iron Knight!

"Have you forgotten the effect of Mirror Wall?" asked Gurimo.

"I'm aware that Mirror Wall is still in play but my Sorcerer of Dark Magic has a special ability that allows me to negate the effects of trap cards and destroy them. Mirror Wall is gone! _Mirror Wall is destroyed._ Now my Sorcerer, destroy his Iron Knight!

**To be continued…**


	13. Gurimo's Warriors of Darkness Part 5

Gurimo's Warrior's of Darkness (Part 5)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"That cost you an extra 500 lifepoints for summoning that monster," said Gurimo.

"This monster can only be summoned in a special way," said Yami. It requires me to sacrifice two Spellcaster monsters that both have six stars or more from the field as a tribute. Sorcerer of Dark Magic, destroy his Iron Knight!

"Have you forgotten the effect of Mirror Wall?" asked Gurimo.

"I'm aware that Mirror Wall is still in play but my Sorcerer of Dark Magic has a special ability that allows me to negate the effects of trap cards and destroy them. Mirror Wall is gone! _Mirror Wall is destroyed._ Now my Sorcerer, destroy his Iron Knight! _Gearfried is destroyed and Gurimo's lifepoints drop to 100._ Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"This duel is far from done!" said Gurimo. I summon The Hunter with 7 Weapons (1000/600) in Attack Mode. _Hunter with 7 Weapons' ATK rises to 1500 by the Oreichalkos._ Since my Hunter was summoned, I get to choose one type of monster and that monster's type will be Spellcaster. Next, I activate Axe of Despair, which raises my monster's ATK by 1000 ATK points. _The Hunter's ATK rises to 2500._

"That still isn't enough," said Yami.

"I set one card face down to end my turn.

"All right," said Yami. Sorcerer of Dark Magic, destroy his Hunter with 7 Weapons!

"Activate Shadow Spell!" said Gurimo. This card stops your Sorcerer's attack and lowers its strength by 700.

"Are you forgetting about Sorcerer of Dark Magic's special ability?" asked Yami. I can negate the effects of trap cards and destroy them. _Shadow Spell is negated and The Hunter with 7 Weapons is destroyed and Gurimo's lifepoints drop to 0._

"How could I lose?" asked Gurimo. _The Oreichalkos shrinks around him and his soul is taken as he screams. The stone of Oreichalkos falls from the sky and lands on the road._ In Dartz's lair, he, Rex and Weevil discuss their opponents.

"I'm dueling Yugi," said Rex.

"Very well," said Weevil. That means I get Joey Wheeler as my opponent.

"Try not to disappoint me," said Dartz. Bring me the Pharaoh and Wheeler's souls. Before you leave, take this.

"The… the … the Seal of Oreichalkos?" asked Weevil.

"Indeed it is," said Dartz.

"We will not fail," said Rex and Weevil. _Rex and Weevil race off to find Yugi and Joey. They later catch up to them._

"Oh Joey," said Weevil.

"What do you want bug boy?" asked Joey.

"To duel you for a rematch," said Weevil.

"Let's duel!" said Weevil and Joey.

"I'll start with my Ultimate Insect LV1 (0/0) in Defense Mode," said Weevil. Soon you will face a monster with near infinite ATK power!

"Oh no!" said Joey.

**To be continued…**


	14. Weevil's Swarm of Insects Part 1

Weevil's Swarm of Insects (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Try not to disappoint me," said Dartz. Bring me the Pharaoh and Wheeler's souls. Before you leave, take this.

"The… the … the Seal of Oreichalkos?" asked Weevil.

"Indeed it is," said Dartz.

"We will not fail," said Rex and Weevil. Rex and Weevil race off to find Yugi and Joey. They later catch up to them.

"Oh Joey," said Weevil.

"What do you want bug boy?" asked Joey.

"To duel you for a rematch," said Weevil.

"Let's duel!" said Weevil and Joey.

"I'll start with my Ultimate Insect LV1 (0/0) in Defense Mode," said Weevil. Soon you will face a monster with near infinite ATK power!

"Oh no!" said Joey.

"Next, I set on card face down to end my turn," said Weevil.

"I summon Rocket Warrior (1500/1300) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I sacrifice my Ultimate Insect LV 1 to summon Ultimate Insect LV3 (1400/900) in Attack Mode.

"Hold on," said Joey. You can only summon monsters before or after you attack!

"My Ultimate Insect LV1 can only be summoned after I draw my card. I can decrease the ATK of your monsters any time you have monsters on the field," said Weevil. So, I'll activate its effect now. _Rocket Warrior's ATK drops to 1200. _Ultimate Insect, destroy Rocket Warrior!

"Activate Skull Dice!" said Joey. This card reduces all of your monsters' ATK points depending on the number I roll. Go Skull Dice! All right, a 3! Now your monsters lose 300 ATK points. _Ultimate_ _Insect LV3's ATK drops to 1100 and Weevil's lifepoints drop to 3900_.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Weevil.

"I sacrifice my Rocket Warrior to summon Jinzo (2400/1500) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Jinzo, destroy Ultimate Insect LV3! _Insect LV3 is destroyed and Weevil's lifepoints drop to 2900. _

"Now it's time to activate the spell card with powers beyond your wildest imagination, The Seal of Oreichalkos!" said Weevil. Next, I summon Pinch Hopper (1000/1200) in Attack Mode_. Pinch Hopper's ATK rises to 1500 by the Oreichalkos. _Next, I activate Fissure, which destroys the monster on your side of the field with the lowest ATK strength. _Jinzo is destroyed. _Pinch Hopper, attack his lifepoints directly!

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop your attack!" said Joey. I activate Shadow Spell, which lowers your monster's ATK by 700. _Pinch Hopper's ATK drops to 800._

"I activate DNA Surgery!" said Weevil.

"What does that do?" asked Joey.

"This card lets me turn every monster on the field to the type I wish. Now all monsters on the field are insects," said Weevil.

**To be continued…**


	15. Weevil's Swarm of Insects Part 2

Weevil's Swarm of Insects (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Now it's time to activate the spell card with powers beyond your wildest imagination, The Seal of Oreichalkos!" said Weevil. Next, I summon Pinch Hopper (1000/1200) in Attack Mode. _Pinch Hopper's ATK rises to 1500 by the Oreichalkos._ Next, I activate Fissure, which destroys the monster on your side of the field with the lowest ATK strength. _Jinzo is destroyed._ Pinch Hopper, attack his lifepoints directly!

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop your attack!" said Joey. I activate Shadow Spell, which lowers your monster's ATK by 700. _Pinch Hopper's ATK drops to 800._

"I activate DNA Surgery!" said Weevil.

"What does that do?" asked Joey.

"This card lets me turn every monster on the field to the type I wish. Now all monsters on the field are insects," said Weevil.

"I can't attack!" said Joey.

"Finally, I set one card face down and end my turn," said Weevil.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then I activate Release Restraint to sacrifice Gearfried to summon Gearfried the Swordsmaster (2600/2200) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I play Remove Trap, which destroys one face up trap card on the field," said Weevil. I destroy Shadow Spell. _Shadow Spell and Pinch Hopper are destroyed. _

"Since I've destroyed Pinch Hopper I can summon any insect monster from my hand. So I summon Insect Queen (2200/2400) in Attack Mode and since she's the Queen, she gets a crown, the Oreichalkos symbol! Insect _Queen's ATK rises to 2700._ Let's not forget that she gains 200 ATK points for every insect on the field. _Insect Queen's ATK soars to 3100 for the two on Weevil's side of the field and the two on Joey's side._ Now my Queen, destroy his Swordsmaster! _Gearfried is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 3500._ My queen now special summons an egg token (100/100) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Panther Warrior (2000/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. _Insect Queen's ATK soars to 3300 since Joey summoned another insect to the field. _

"You fool," said Weevil. Every monster you summon becomes an insect thanks to DNA Surgery.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Joey.

"Insect Queen, destroy his Panther Warrior!" said Weevil.

"I activate Fairy Box," said Joey. Here's how it works. I toss a coin and if I call it right, I lose no lifepoints. If I'm wrong, your attack continues as normal. I also have to pay 500 lifepoints to keep this card in play. It's destroyed if I cannot. I'm calling tails! All right! It's tails!

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Weevil.

"I summon Little Winguard (1400/1800) in Defense Mode," said Joey. _Insect Queen's ATK soars to 3300._ Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Insect Knight (1900/1500) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. _Insect Queen's ATK rises to 3500. Insect Knight's ATK rises to 2400 by the Oreichalkos._ Insect Queen, destroy his Little Winguard!

**To be continued…**


	16. Weevil's Swarm of Insects Part 3

Weevil's Swarm of Insects (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Insect Queen, destroy his Panther Warrior!" said Weevil.

"I activate Fairy Box," said Joey. Here's how it works. I toss a coin and if I call it right, I lose no lifepoints. If I'm wrong, your attack continues as normal. I'm calling tails! All right! It's tails! "I set one card face down and end my turn," said Weevil.

"I summon Little Winguard (1400/1800) in Defense Mode," said Joey. Insect Queen's ATK soars to 3300. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Insect Knight (1900/1500) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. _Insect Queen's ATK rises to 3500. Insect Knight's ATK rises to 2400 by the Oreichalkos._ Insect Queen, destroy his Little Winguard!

"I activate Fairy Box," said Joey. Here's how it works. I toss a coin and if I call it right, I lose no lifepoints. If I'm wrong, your attack continues as normal. I also have to pay 500 lifepoints to keep this card in play. It's destroyed if I cannot. I'm calling tails! All right! It's tails! Now I don't lose any lifepoints.

"You've just triggered my Kunai with Chain trap card!" said Joey. My card allows me to change the position of one of your monsters and increase the ATK of one of my monsters by 500 points_. Insect Queen goes to Defense Mode and Little Winguard gets the Kunai with Chain. Little Winguard's ATK rises to 1900._

"I end my turn," said Weevil.

"I activate Fissure," said Joey. This card automatically destroys the monster with the lowest ATK strength on your side of the field. _The insect token is destroyed. _Then I activate Raigeki, which destroyed all of your monsters on the field. _Insect Queen is destroyed._ Then I summon Axe Raider (1700/1150) in Attack Mode. Axe Raider, attack his lifepoints directly! _Weevil's lifepoints drop to 1200._ Little Winguard, finish him off with a direct attack! Weevil's lifepoints _drop to 0. The Seal shrinks around him and his soul is taken as he collapses._ Elsewhere in Battle City, Yugi is looking for the Biker Gang.

"Guess who?" asked Rex.

"Who's there?" asked Yugi. Show yourself! Rex comes out from behind the corner.

"Rex Raptor," said Yugi. What are you doing here?

"I want to duel you. I'm tired of losing to Joey Wheeler.

"Fine," said Yugi. _The Millennium Puzzle activates and Yugi becomes Yami._ I'll start by summoning Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in Attack Mode. Then I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw another two cards from my deck. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Uraby (1500/800) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Then I play this card, the Seal of Oreichalkos!

"Not again!" said Yami.

"Uraby, feel the power of the Seal!" said Rex_. Uraby's ATK rises to 2000 by the Oreichalkos._ Now my beast, destroy Breaker now!

**To be continued…**


	17. Rex's Dinosaur Demolition Part 1

Rex's Dinosaur Demolition (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Rex Raptor," said Yugi. What are you doing here?

"I want to duel you. I'm tired of losing to Joey Wheeler," said Rex.

"Fine," said Yugi. _The Millennium Puzzle activates and Yugi becomes Yami._ I'll start by summoning Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in Attack Mode. Then I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw another two cards from my deck. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Uraby (1500/800) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Then I play this card, the Seal of Oreichalkos!

"Not again!" said Yami.

"Uraby, feel the power of the Seal!" said Rex. _Uraby's ATK rises to 2000 by the Oreichalkos._ Now my beast, destroy Breaker now!

"Activate Spellbinding Circle!" said Yami. This card prevents your monster from attacking.

"I'll activate Raise Body Heat, which raises my monster's ATK and DEF by 300 points. _Uraby's stats become 2300/1100._ Then I place one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then I activate Swords of Revealing Light, which stops any monster on your side of the field from attacking for 3 turns. That ends my turn.

"I summon Gilasaurous (1400/400) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Then I summon another Gilasaurous (1400/400) also in Attack Mode. _The Gilasaurous' ATKs rise to 1900._

"You can't normal summon two monsters in one turn!" said Yami.

"Who said both my monsters were normal summoned?" asked Rex. The first Gilasaurous I summoned was special summoned. I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I sacrifice my Magnet Warrior to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician Girl, destroy his Gilasaurous!

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, which destroys one spell or trap card on the field. _Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed. Swords of Revealing Light disappears from the field. Gilasaurous is destroyed and Rex's lifepoints drop to 3900. _

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon another Gilasaurous (1400/400) in Attack Mode," said Rex_. Gilasaurous' ATK rises to 1900 by the Seal of Oreichalkos._ Then, I sacrifice my two Gilasaurous' to summon Black Tyranno (2600/1800) in Attack Mode. _Black Tyranno's ATK rises to 3100 by the Oreichalkos._ Now my beast, destroy his Dark Magician Girl!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Yami This card destroys every monster you have in Attack Mode. _Black Tyranno is destroyed._

"Next, I activate Premature Burial to resurrect Black Tyranno (2600/1800) in Attack Mode," said Rex. _Rex's lifepoints drop to 3100. Black Tyranno's ATK rises to 3100 by the Seal._ Soon, your lifepoints will be demolished!

**To be continued…**


	18. Rex's Dinosaur Demolition Part 2

Rex's Dinosaur Demolition (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon another Gilasaurous (1400/400) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Gilasaurous' ATK rises to 1900 by the Seal of Oreichalkos. Then, I sacrifice my two Gilasaurous' to summon Black Tyranno (2600/1800) in Attack Mode," Black Tyranno's ATK rises to 3100 by the Oreichalkos. Now my beast, destroy his Dark Magician Girl!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Yami This card destroys every monster you have in Attack Mode. _Black Tyranno is destroyed._

"Next, I activate Premature Burial to resurrect Black Tyranno (2600/1800) in Attack Mode said Rex. _Black Tyranno's ATK rises to 3100 by the Seal. Rex's lifepoints drop to 3100._ Soon, your lifepoints will be demolished! I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I set one card face down to end my turn.

"Black Tyranno, destroy his Celtic Guard!" said Rex.

"I'm afraid you won't be destroying my Celtic Guard," said Yami. Observe! _Celtic Guard remains on the field and Yami's lifepoints drop to 2300. _

"What? That's impossible! Your monster should be destroyed!" said Rex.

"It's quite possible," said Yami. My monster's special ability prevents monsters with 1900 ATK points or more from destroying it.

"I end my turn," said Rex. Meanwhile, in Dartz's lair…

"Raphael must defeat the Pharaoh!" said Dartz. I use the Stone of the Oreichalkos to bring him back. _Raphael lands in Death Valley._

"Where am I?" asked Raphael. I have to find the Pharaoh!

"I sacrifice my Dark Magician Girl and Obnoxious Celtic Guard to summon Buster Blader (2600/2300) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Next, I activate Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw 3 cards and discard two from my hand. Then I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Dark Magician from my Graveyard (2500/2100) in Attack Mode. Next, I play Polymerization to fuse my Buster Blader with my Dark Magician to form Dark Paladin (2900/2400) in Attack Mode. My monster gains 500 ATK points for every dragon on the field and in either of our Graveyards_. Dark Paladin's ATK rises to 3400 since Yami has a dragon in his Graveyard. _

"How did your monster gain ATK points if I didn't destroy one of your dragons?" asked Rex.

"I discard a dragon to the Graveyard when I activated Graceful Charity," said Yami. I activate Raigeki, which destroys all of your monsters on the field. Dark Paladin, attack his lifepoints directly! _Rex's lifepoints drop to 0. The Seal shrinks around him and his soul is taken._ Rex, I will save you and Mai. _Just then Raphael appears in front of him._

"Pharaoh, it's time I had a rematch with you," said Raphael. Let's start this duel right here! This time, Pharaoh, your soul will be sealed," said Raphael.

"As long as I believe in the Heart of the Cards, I won't lose, Raphael.

"Let's duel!" said Raphael and Yami.

**To be continued…**


	19. Raphael's Guardians of Darkness Part 1

Raphael's Guardians of Darkness (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"How did your monster gain ATK points if I didn't destroy one of your dragons?" asked Rex.

"I discard a dragon to the Graveyard when I activated Graceful Charity," said Yami. I activate Raigeki, which destroys all of your monsters on the field. Dark Paladin, attack his lifepoints directly! _Rex's lifepoints drop to 0. The Seal shrinks around him and his soul is taken._ Rex, I will save you and Mai. _Just then Raphael appears in front of him. _

"Pharaoh, it's time I had a rematch with you," said Raphael. Let's start this duel right here! This time, Pharaoh, your soul will be sealed," said Raphael.

"As long as I believe in the Heart of the Cards, I won't lose, Raphael.

"Let's duel!" said Raphael and Yami.

"I'll start off with my Backup Gardna (500/2200) in Defense Mode," said Raphael. Then, I activate Rod of Silence-Kay'est and I equip it to my Gardna. Next, I summon Guardian Kay'est (1000/1800) in Attack Mode. Then, I play the Spell Card, the Seal of Oreichalkos! _Guardian Kay'est's ATK rises to 1500 and Backup Gardna's ATK rises to 1000 by the Oreichalkos._ I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I activate the spell card Gravity Axe-Grarl," said Raphael. Since the only card in my hand is Guardian Grarl, I get to Special Summon it to the field. I summon Guardian Grarl (2500/1000) in Attack Mode. _Guardian Grarl's ATK rises to 3000 by the Oreichalkos._ Guardian Grarl, destroy his Big Shield!

"Activate Negate Attack!" said Yami. This card stops any attacks you have this turn.

"I end my turn," said Raphael.

"All right," said Yami. I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Raphael. Celtic Guardian's ATK rises to 1900 by the Seal. Celtic Guardian, destroy his Magnet Warrior! Beta is destroyed. Guardian Grarl, take out his Big Shield Gardna! _Big Shield Gardna is destroyed._ I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I have to protect my lifepoints," said Yami to himself. I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in Defense Mode. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, which destroys any Spell or Trap Card on the field," said Raphael. Your face down card is history! _The face down Mirror Force is destroyed._ Celtic Guardian, destroy his Gazelle! _Gazette is destroyed._ Guardian Grarl, attack his lifepoints directly! _Yami's lifepoints drop to 1000._ Make your move, Pharaoh.

Very well," said Yami. I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me take the next two cards from my deck and add them to my hand. Next, I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I summon Guardian of the Throne Room (1650/1600) in Attack Mode," said Raphael. _Guardian's ATK rises to 2150 by the Seal._ Destroy his Gazelle my beast!

**To be continued…**


	20. Raphael's Guardians of Darkness Part 2

Raphael's Guardians of Darkness (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I have to protect my lifepoints," said Yami to himself. I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in Defense Mode. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, which destroys any Spell or Trap card on the field," said Raphael. Your face down card is history! _The face down Mirror Force is destroyed._ Celtic Guardian, destroy his Gazelle! Gazette is destroyed. Guardian Grarl, attack his lifepoints directly! _Yami's lifepoints drop to 1000._ Make your move, Pharaoh.

Very well," said Yami. I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me take the next two cards from my deck and add them to my hand. Next, I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I summon Guardian of the Throne Room (1650/1600) in Attack Mode," said Raphael. _Guardian's ATK rises to 2150 by the Seal._ Destroy his Gazelle my beast! _Gazelle is destroyed._ Next, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I activate the Spell Card Divine God Sword-Aeatos," said Raphael. Next, I sacrifice my Celtic Guardian and Guardian of the Throne Room to summon Guardian Aeatos (2500/2000) in Attack Mode. My monster gains the ATK points of the monsters in your Graveyard. _Guardian Aeatos' ATK rises to 7100._ Next, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I use Monster Reborn to revive Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then I set two cards face down to end my turn.

"I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Raphael. _Winged Dragon's ATK rises to 1900 by the Oreichalkos._ That ends my turn.

"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon another Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Raphael. _Celtic Guardian's ATK rises to 1900 by the Seal of Oreichalkos._ That ends my turn.

"I activate Shallow Grave," said Yami. This card allows us to bring back one of our monsters and set it on the field. Then, I activate Premature Burial, which allows me to resurrect one monster from my Graveyard and summon it in Attack Mode at a cost of 800 lifepoints. _Yami's lifepoints drop to 200._ I bring back Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) to the field. Then, I offer my Gamma, my Alpha and my Beta the Magnet Warriors to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850) in Attack Mode. Valkyrion, destroy his Celtic Guardian!

"I activate Shrink," said Raphael. This card cuts your monster's ATK in half. _Valkyrion's ATK drops to 1750. _

"I discard Kuriboh to negate any damage to my lifepoints," said Yami. That ends my turn. _Valkyrion's ATK returns to 3500._

"I set one card face down and summon Guardian of the Labyrinth (1000/1200) in Defense Mode," said Raphael. That ends my turn.

"Valkyrion, destroy his Guardian of the Labyrinth!" said Yami.

**To be continued…**


	21. Raphael's Guardians of Darkness Part 3

Raphael's Guardians of Darkness (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate Shallow Grave," said Yami. This card allows us to bring back one of our monsters and set it on the field. Then, I activate Premature Burial, which allows me to resurrect one monster from my Graveyard and summon it in Attack Mode at a cost of 800 lifepoints. _Yami's lifepoints drop to 200._ I bring back Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) to the field. Then, I offer my Gamma, my Alpha and my Beta the Magnet Warriors to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850) in Attack Mode. Valkyrion, destroy his Celtic Guardian!

"I activate Shrink," said Raphael. This card cuts your monster's ATK in half. _Valkyrion's ATK drops to 1750. _

"I discard Kuriboh to negate any damage to my lifepoints," said Yami. That ends my turn. Valkyrion's ATK returns to 3500.

"I set one card face down and summon Guardian of the Labyrinth (1000/1200) in Defense Mode," said Raphael. That ends my turn.

"Valkyrion, destroy his Guardian of the Labyrinth!" said Yami.

"Activate Mirror Wall!" said Raphael. This card cuts any of your monsters ATK points in half. To keep it that way, I have to pay 2000 lifepoints. Valkyrion's ATK drops to 1750.

"That ends my turn," said Yami.

"First, I pay 2000 lifepoints to keep Mirror Wall in play," said Raphael. Raphael's lifepoints drop to 2000. Next, I sacrifice Celtic Guardian and Guardian of the Labyrinth to summon Guardian Angel Joan (2800/2000) in Attack Mode. Guardian Angel Joan's ATK rises to 3300 by the Oreichalkos. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"All right," said Yami. I summon Feral Imp (1300/1400) in Defense Mode. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I won't pay for Mirror Wall," said Raphael. Mirror Wall is destroyed. Guardian Angel Joan, destroy his Feral Imp!

"Activate Spellbinding Circle!" said Yami. This card prevents your monster from attacking.

"Activate Trap Jammer!" said Raphael. This card negates any trap card that is used during battle so your Spellbinding Circle is useless. Guardian Angel Joan, destroy his Feral Imp, now!

"Activate Spellbinding Circle!" said Yami. This card prevents your monster from attacking.

"Activate Trap Jammer!" said Raphael. This card negates any trap card that is used during battle so your Spellbinding Circle is useless. Guardian Angel Joan, destroy his Feral Imp, now! Feral Imp is destroyed and Raphael's lifepoints rise to 3300.

"How is it that you gained lifepoints, Raphael?" asked Yami.

"Simple," said Raphael. My monster's special ability allows me to gain the ATK points that my Guardian destroys. I set one card face down and activate Call of the Haunted, which lets me revive a monster from my Graveyard and summon it to the field. Return my Celtic Guardian (1400/1200)! _Celtic Guardian's ATK rises to 1900 by the Oreichalkos. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Mystical Elf (800/2000) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"Guardian Angel Joan, destroy his Mystical Elf!" said Raphael.

**To be continued…**


	22. Raphael's Guardians of Darkness Part 4

Raphael's Guardians of Darkness (Part 4)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"First, I pay 2000 lifepoints to keep Mirror Wall in play," said Raphael. _Raphael's lifepoints drop to 2000._ Next, I sacrifice Celtic Guardian and Guardian of the Labyrinth to summon Guardian Angel Joan (2800/2000) in Attack Mode. _Guardian Angel Joan's ATK rises to 3300 by the Oreichalkos._ Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"All right," said Yami. I summon Feral Imp (1300/1400) in Defense Mode. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I won't pay for Mirror Wall," said Raphael. _Mirror Wall is destroyed._ Guardian Angel Joan, destroy his Feral Imp!

"Activate Spellbinding Circle!" said Yami. This card prevents your monster from attacking.

"Activate Trap Jammer!" said Raphael. This card negates any trap card that is used during battle so your Spellbinding Circle is useless. Guardian Angel Joan, destroy his Feral Imp, now! _Feral Imp is destroyed and Raphael's lifepoints rise to 3300._

"How is it that you gained lifepoints, Raphael?" asked Yami.

"Simple," said Raphael. My monster's special ability allows me to gain the ATK points that my Guardian destroys. I set one card face down and activate Call of the Haunted, which lets me revive a monster from my Graveyard and summon it to the field. Return my Celtic Guardian (1400/1200)! _Celtic Guardian's ATK rises to 1900 by the Oreichalkos. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Mystical Elf (800/2000) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"Guardian Angel Joan, destroy his Mystical Elf!" said Raphael. _Mystical Elf is destroyed and Raphael's lifepoints soar to 4100._ Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"Heart of the Cards, guide me," said Yami to himself. I summon Beaver Warrior (1200/1500) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode," said Raphael. Now I can equip my Gardna with the Twin Swords of Flashing Light Tryce card. With this in play I sacrifice my Celtic Guardian to summon Guardian Tryce (1900/1700) in Attack Mode. _Guardian Tryce's ATK rises to 2400 by the Oreichalkos._ Guardian Tryce destroy his Beaver Warrior! _Beaver Warrior is destroyed. _

"This duel is far from over, Raphael," said Yami.

"It may as well be, I 'm destroying every one of your defenses one by one," said Raphael. Give up yet? I've got plenty more Guardians where those came from.

"No matter how tough the situation is I won't give up," said Yami.

"I activate Shooting Star Bow-Ceal," said Raphael. I equip it to Big Shield Gardna. Then, I summon Guardian Ceal (1700/1400) in Attack Mode. _Guardian Ceal's ATK rises to 2200 by the Seal of Oreichalkos._ That ends my turn.

"I set one card face down and sacrifice my Giant Soldier of Stone to summon Berformet (1400/1800) in Defense Mode. Next, I activate Monster Reincarnation, which allows me to bring back one monster from the Graveyard and add it to my hand. Then, I set one more card face down to end my turn. Make your move, Raphael.

"Guardian Angel Joan, destroy his Berformet!" said Raphael.

**To be continued…**


	23. Raphael's Guardians of Darkness Part 5

Raphael's Guardians of Darkness (Part 5)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate Shooting Star Bow-Ceal," said Raphael. I equip it to Big Shield Gardna. Then, I summon Guardian Ceal (1700/1400) in Attack Mode. _Guardian Ceal's ATK rises to 2200 by the Seal of Oreichalkos._ That ends my turn.

"I set one card face down and sacrifice my Giant Soldier of Stone to summon Berformet (1400/1800) in Defense Mode. Next, I activate Monster Reincarnation, which allows me to bring back one monster from the Graveyard and add it to my hand. Then, I set one more card face down to end my turn. Make your move, Raphael.

"Guardian Angel Joan, destroy his Berformet!" said Raphael.

"I activate Ultimate Offering and Magic Cylinder!" said Yami. Magic Cylinder inflicts the ATK at your lifepoints. Raphael's _lifepoints drop to 800._ Ultimate Offering allows us to summon extra monsters to the field at a cost of 500 lifepoints per monster.

"Guardian Ceal, destroy his Berformet!" said Raphael. _Berformet is destroyed._ That ends my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Yami.

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" said Raphael. This card prevents any monster on your side of the field from attacking for 3 turns and it flips all of your face down monsters face up. So your Guardian of the Fortress #1 is your face down monster, how pathetic. That ends my turn.

"I summon Watapon (200/300) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then I activate Card of Sanctity, which allows both of us to draw until we have 6 cards. Next, I activate my own Swords of Revealing Light. Now you can't attack me for 3 turns. That ends my turn.

"I activate Wicked Breaking Flamberge-Baou," said Raphael. This card will get equipped to Big Shield Gardna. Next, I summon Guardian Baou (800/400) in Attack Mode. _Guardian Baou's ATK rises to 1300 by the Oreichalkos._ My monster gains 1000 ATK points whenever it destroys one of your monsters as a result of battle. No monster in your deck is strong enough to defeat my army of Guardian monsters. Since your Swords are still in play, I end my turn.

"I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700/1000) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Yami.

"My Swords of Revealing Light may expire next turn but yours will expire this turn," said Raphael.

"Explain!" said Yami.

"I activate De-Spell, which destroys one spell car on the field," said Raphael. Your Swords are gone! _Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed._ Guardian Baou, destroy his Watapon! _Watapon is destroyed and Guardian Baou's ATK rises to 2300._ Guardian Aeatos, destroy his Magic Swordsman! _Neo is destroyed. _That ends my turn.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That end my turn.

"My move, Pharaoh," said Raphael. _Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed by its effect._ Once I attack, this duel is over!

**To be continued…**


	24. Raphael's Guardians of Darkness Part 6

Raphael's Guardians of Darkness (Part 6)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate De-Spell, which destroys one spell car on the field," said Raphael. Your Swords are gone! _Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed._ Guardian Baou, destroy his Watapon! _Watapon is destroyed and Guardian Baou's ATK rises to 2300._ Guardian Aeatos, destroy his Magic Swordsman! _Neo is destroyed._ That ends my turn.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"My move, Pharaoh," said Raphael. _Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed by its effect._ Once I attack, this duel is over! I activate Change of Heart, which allows me to control your monster for the duration of the turn. So your Celtic Guard is mine this turn. That ends my turn.

"I sacrifice my Celtic Guard to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"Guardian Angel Joan, destroy his Summoned Skull!" said Raphael.

"I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" said Yami. This card removes my Summoned Skull from the field until the end of the turn. _Summoned Skull disappears from the field then reappears on the field after Joan's attack. _

"You may have gotten lucky this time but next turn, this duel is over!" said Raphael. I end my turn.

"I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master, which raises my lifepoints by 1000," said Yami. _Yami's lifepoints rise to 1200._ Then I set one card face down to end my turn.

"Guardian Aeatos, destroy his Summoned Skull!" said Raphael.

"I activate Enchanted Javelin!" said Yami. This card increases my lifepoints by the ATK of the monster attacking. _Yami's lifepoints rise to 8300 and Summoned Skull is destroyed._ Guardian Angel Joan, attack his lifepoints directly! _Yami's lifepoints drop to 5000._ Guardian Ceal, direct attack! _Yami's lifepoints drop to 2800._ Guardian Baou, direct attack on his lifepoints! _Yami's lifepoints drop to 500._ One more attack and your soul is mine!

"I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"Game over Pharaoh," said Raphael. Guardian Baou, destroy his Celtic Guardian! _Celtic Guardian is destroyed and Guardian Baou's ATK rises to 3300._ Guardian Ceal, wipe out his lifepoints! _Yami's lifepoints drop to 0._ I told you I was going to get your soul. Now for losing this duel, you must pay the price, by giving up your soul. _The Seal shrinks around him and his soul is taken._ Now I'm off to see my master. _Raphael races to Dartz's lair._

"Master Dartz, I have captured the Pharaoh's soul successfully," said Raphael.

"So you have," said Dartz. Well done.

"Thank you, master," said Raphael.

"Now it's time for me to take Joey's soul," said Alister. Meanwhile, Yugi is still alive and looking for Yami.

"Pharaoh, where are you?" asked Yugi. I'll find you!


	25. Alister's Monsters of Fire Part 1

Alister's Monsters of Fire (Part 1)

Meanwhile, Alister is off in search for Joey.

"Where are you, Wheeler?" asked Alister. I'll find you! Back in Battle City, Joey, Tea` and Tristin are looking for Yugi when Yugi turns the corner and finds them.

"Yugi!" said Joey. What's going on, pal?

"Yami's soul was taken," said Yugi.

"How did that happen?" asked Tristin.

"Raphael challenged him to a rematch and he lost," said Yugi. Alister finds Joey.

"Aha!" said Alister. I finally found you!

"Who's this guy?" asked Joey.

"Look, the name's Alister and it's time to duel!" said Alister.

"All right then, let's duel!" said Joey.

"I summon Battle Footballer (1000/2100) in Defense Mode," said Alister. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then I activate Release Restraint, which allows me to offer Gearfried as a tribute so I can summon Gearfried the Swordsmaster (2600/2200) in Attack Mode. Gearfried, destroy his Battle Footballer!

"I activate Backfire," said Alister. This card inflicts 500 lifepoints to your lifepoints when you destroy one of my fire monsters_. Battle Footballer is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 3500. _

"I set one card face down to end my turn," said Joey.

"I summon Burning Beast (1500/1000) in Attack Mode," said Alister. Then I play the Seal of Oreichalkos, a spell card that will take your soul if you lose.

"I know that," said Joey.

"I'm sure that you also know that it raises my monster's ATK points by 500, right?" asked Alister. _Burning Beast's ATK rises to 2000 by the Oreichalkos. _

"Yes, now let's get on with this duel," said Joey.

"Very well," said Alister. I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Alligator's Sword (1500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Now my Swordsmaster, destroy his Burning Beast!

"I activate Ring of Destruction, which destroys one monster on the field and both players subtract the ATK from their lifepoints," said Alister. I destroy Gearfried the Swordsmaster! _Gearfried is destroyed and Joey and Alister's lifepoints drop to 1400._

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Joey.

"I summon Fox Fire (300/200) in Defense Mode," said Alister. Then I set one card face down to end my turn.

"I sacrifice my Alligator's Sword to summon Jinzo (2400/1500) in Attack Mode," said Joey. As long as he's on the field, all Trap Cards can't be activated. That's not all, he also negates the Trap Cards already in play. Jinzo, destroy Fox Fire! _Fox Fire is destroyed._ I set one card face down and end my turn. _Fox Fire returns to Alister's field._ How did Fox Fire return to the field, Alister?

"Its special ability allows it to return to my side of the field when it's destroyed as a result of battle," said Alister. It's all over!

**To be continued…**


	26. Alister's Monsters of Fire Part 2

Alister's Monsters of Fire (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Great Angus (1800/600) in Attack Mode," said Alister. _Great Angus' ATK rises to 2300 by the Oreichalkos._ Then I activate Burning Spear, which raises my monster's ATK by 400 but it loses 200 DEF points_. Great Angus' ATK rises to 2800 and its DEF drops to 400._ Great Angus, destroy his Jinzo! _Jinzo is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 1000. _Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Panther Warrior (2000/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then I activate Scapegoat, which summons 4 Scapegoat tokens to the field (0/0) in Defense Mode. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (1600/1000) in Attack Mode," said Alister. _Horus' ATK rises to 2100 by the Seal of Oreichalkos._ Horus, destroy his Panther Warrior!

"I activate Skull Dice!" said Joey. This card reduces your monsters' ATK points depending on the number I roll. A 4! That means all of your monsters lose 400 ATK points!_ Great Angus' ATK drops to 1900 and Horus' ATK drops to 1600._ _Alister's lifepoints drop to 600._

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Alister. _Horus' and Angus' ATKs return to normal._

"I sacrifice my Panther to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Summoned Skull, destroy his Black Flame Dragon LV4!

"I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" said Alister. This card removes my Horus from play until the end of your turn.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Joey.

"I sacrifice my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (2300/1600) in Attack Mode," said Alister. _Horus' ATK rises to 2800 by the Oreichalkos._ Now my Flame Dragon, destroy his Summoned Skull! _Summoned Skull is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 700._ That ends my turn.

"My move, Alister," said Joey. I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in Attack Mode. Then I activate Shield and Sword, which swaps the ATK points with the DEF points of our monsters. _Luster Dragon's stats become (1600/1900), Horus' stats become (1600/2800) and Summoned Skull's stats become (1200/2500)._ Then, I activate Dragon Treasure, which adds 300 ATK points to my Luster Dragon. _Luster Dragon's ATK rises to 1900._ Next, I activate Remove Trap, which destroys one face up trap card on the field. _Backfire is destroyed._ Luster Dragon, destroy his Horus the Black Flame Dragon! _Horus is destroyed and Alister's lifepoints drop to 300._ Summoned Skull, wipe out the rest of his lifepoints! _Alister's lifepoints drop to 0 and the Seal shrinks around him and takes his soul._ Back at Dartz's lair, Valon prepares for his duel.

"Now it's time for me to show Yugi who's the better duelist. Valon runs to find Yugi. Meanwhile, Yugi is still depressed about losing Yami.

"I can't believe he's gone," said Yugi sadly. He kept me strong!

"We'll still keep you strong," said Tea`.

"Thanks," said Yugi.

**To be continued…**


	27. Valon's Deck of Armor Part 1

Valon's Deck of Armor (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"My move, Alister," said Joey. I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in Attack Mode. Then I activate Shield and Sword, which swaps the ATK points with the DEF points of our monsters. _Luster Dragon's stats become (1600/1900), Horus' stats become (1600/2800) and Summoned Skull's stats become (1200/2500)._ Then, I activate Dragon Treasure, which adds 300 ATK points to my Luster Dragon. _Luster Dragon's ATK rises to 1900._ Next, I activate Remove Trap, which destroys one face up trap card on the field. _Backfire is destroyed._ Luster Dragon, destroy his Horus the Black Flame Dragon! _Horus is destroyed and Alister's lifepoints drop to 300. _Summoned Skull, wipe out the rest of his lifepoints! _Alister's lifepoints drop to 0 and the Seal shrinks around him and takes his soul._ Back at Dartz's lair, Valon prepares for his duel.

"Now it's time for me to show Yugi who's the better duelist. Valon runs to find Yugi. Meanwhile, Yugi is still depressed about losing Yami.

"I can't believe he's gone," said Yugi sadly. He kept me strong!

"We'll still keep you strong," said Tea`.

"Thanks," said Yugi. Valon finally finds Yugi near the Domino Museum.

"All right Yugi," said Valon. It's time for me to prove why I'm a better duelist than you!

"All right, let's duel," said Yugi.

"I'll start off with Armored Zombie (1500/0) in Attack Mode," said Valon. Then I'll activate this card. Any guesses?

"The Seal of Oreichalkos?" asked Yugi

"You got it," said Valon.

"Now Armored Zombie, feel the dark powers of the Seal! _Armored Zombie's ATK rises to 2000 by the Oreichalkos._ Then I activate Metalsilver Armor. This card makes it so only the monster equipped to it can be designated as a target. Then I set one card face down to end my turn.

"I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900) in Attack Mode," said Valon. _Armed Dragon's ATK rises to 1700 by the Oreichalkos._ Armed Dragon LV3, destroy his Magical Warrior!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Yugi. This card destroys every monster in Attack Mode on your side of the field.

"Not unless I activate Trap Jammer," said Valon. This card negates any trap card used during battle. _Mirror Force is negated. _Now my Armed Dragon, destroy his Breaker now! _Breaker is destroyed and Yugi's lifepoints drop to 3900._ _Armored Zombie, attack his lifepoints directly! Yugi's lifepoints drop to 1900._ That ends my turn.

"I activate Dark Hole," said Yugi. This Spell Card destroys every monster on the field. _Armored Zombie, Metalsilver Armor and Armed Dragon LV3 are destroyed._ Then I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Attack Mode. Go Celtic Guard, attack his lifepoints directly! _Valon's lifepoints drop to 2600._ I set one card face down to end my turn.

"I've drawn just the card to take down your Obnoxious Celtic Guard," said Valon.

**To be continued…**


	28. Valon's Deck of Armor Part 2

Valon's Deck of Armor (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate Dark Hole," said Yugi. This Spell Card destroys every monster on the field. _Armored Zombie, Metalsilver Armor and Armed Dragon LV3 are destroyed._ Then I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Attack Mode. Go Celtic Guard, attack his lifepoints directly! _Valon's lifepoints drop to 2600._ I set one card face down to end my turn.

"I've drawn just the card to take down your Obnoxious Celtic Guard," said Valon. I summon Mega Thunderball (750/600) in Attack Mode. _Mega Thunderball's ATK rises to 1250 by the Oreichalkos._

"A monster with 1250 ATK points?" said Yugi shocked. How can that monster defeat my Guard?

"Simple," said Valon. I activate Reinforcements. This card adds 500 ATK points to my monster for the duration of the turn. _Mega Thunderball's ATK rises to 1750._ Mega Thunderball, destroy his Celtic Guard! _Celtic Guard is destroyed and Yugi's lifepoints drop to 3550._ I place one card face down and end my turn. _Thunderball's ATK returns to 1250._

"I set two cards face down and summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yugi.

"You don't realize that you've broken the rules do you?" asked Valon.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yugi.

"That monster you just summoned can't be summoned without offering two monsters as a tribute first.

"Don't you know Swift Gaia's special ability?" asked Yugi.

"What special ability?" asked Valon.

"Its special ability allows me to normal summon it without any tributes if it's the only card in my hand," said Yugi. Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, destroy his Thunderball!

"I activate Metalmorph," said Valon. This card adds 300 ATK points to my monster. _Mega Thunderball's ATK rises to 1550._ Plus, whenever it attacks one of your monsters, it adds half of the attacked monsters' ATK points to my monster. _Thunderball is still destroyed and Valon's lifepoints drop to 1850. _

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Yugi.

"I summon Armored Lizard (1500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Valon. _Armored Lizard's ATK rises to 2000 by the Seal._ Then I activate Toll. This card costs us 500 lifepoints for each of our monsters that attack. Then, I set one card face down. It's your move, Yugi.

"I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Then I play Ultimate Offering, which allows us to summon extra monsters at a cost of 500 lifepoints per monster. I activate Monster Reborn to revive Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Attack Mode. Then I sacrifice my Celtic Guard to summon Berformet (1400/1800) in Defense Mode. _Yugi's lifepoints drop to 1400. _ Finally, I play Polymerization to combine Gazelle and Berformet to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100/1800) in Attack Mode. Now Chimera, destroy his Armored Lizard! _Yugi's lifepoints drop to 900._

**To be continued…**


	29. Valon's Deck of Armor Part 3

Valon's Deck of Armor (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Then I play Ultimate Offering, which allows us to summon extra monsters at a cost of 500 lifepoints per monster. I activate Monster Reborn to revive Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Attack Mode. Then I sacrifice my Celtic Guard to summon Berformet (1400/1800) in Defense Mode. _Yugi's lifepoints drop to 1400._ Finally, I play Polymerization to combine Gazelle and Berformet to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100/1800) in Attack Mode. Now Chimera, destroy his Armored Lizard! _Yugi's lifepoints drop to 900._

"I activate Gravity Bind!" said Valon. This trap card stops any 4-star or higher monster from attacking. Now there's no way for you to attack!

"It can't be!" said Yugi.

"I'm afraid it can," said Valon.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Yugi.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Valon. _Gearfried's ATK rises to 2300 by the Seal of Oreichalkos._ That ends my turn.

"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. That ends my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode," said Valon. That ends my turn.

"I sacrifice my Chimera to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Overdrive (1600/1500) in Attack Mode," said Valon. _Overdrive's ATK soars to 2100 by the Seal._ Then I set one card face down to end my turn.

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. That ends m turn.

"I summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200) in Defense Mode," said Valon. Just try and get past him!

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Then I offer these Magnet Warriors as a tribute to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850) in Attack Mode. Next, I play Remove Trap, which destroys one face up trap card on the field. I eliminate your Gravity Bind! _Gravity Bind is destroyed._ Summoned Skull, destroy his Gear Golem! _Gear Golem is destroyed. _Valkyrion, destroy his Overdrive! _Overdrive is destroyed and Valon's lifepoints drop to 0. The Seal shrinks around him and his soul is taken__._ Back in Dartz's lair, Raphael is looking for his next challenge.

"Master Dartz, since the Pharaoh is out of the way, who's my next opponent?" asked Raphael.

"Since you defeated the Pharaoh, I'll have you duel Joseph Wheeler," said Dartz.

"Thank you master," said Raphael. I'm on it. _Raphael races to find Joey Wheeler. He finally catches up with he and the gang. _

"Wheeler," said Raphael. It's time for you to duel me.

"Who's this guy?" asked Joey.

"It's Raphael," said Yugi. He's the one who took Yami's soul.

"Wheeler, you don't stand a chance against my Guardians," said Raphael.

**To be continued…**


	30. Raphael's Guardian Army Part 1

Raphael's Guardian Army (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Master Dartz, since the Pharaoh is out of the way, who's my next opponent?" asked Raphael.

"Since you defeated the Pharaoh, I'll have you duel Joseph Wheeler," said Dartz.

"Thank you master," said Raphael. I'm on it. _Raphael races to find Joey Wheeler. He finally catches up with he and the gang. _

"Wheeler," said Raphael. It's time for you to duel me.

"Who's this guy?" asked Joey.

"It's Raphael," said Yugi. He's the one who took Yami's soul.

"Wheeler, you don't stand a chance against my Guardians," said Raphael.

"I'll start off with my Purity of the Cemetery Spell Card," said Raphael.

"What's that do?" asked Joey.

"For each monster in your Graveyard, you lose 100 points," said Raphael. My Graveyard must be monster-free to keep this card in play. Then I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Attack Mode. Next, I activate this card, look familiar, Wheeler?

"The Seal of Oreichalkos!" yelled Joey.

"I assume you know how it works so I won't have to explain its effect," said Raphael.

"Yes," said Joey. You can have 10 monsters on the field and all of your monsters gain 500 ATK points. _Celtic Guardian's ATK rises to 1900._ Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Guardian of the Throne Room (1650/1600) in Attack Mode," said Raphael. _Guardian of the Throne Room's ATK rises to 2150 by the Seal._ Now my Guardian, destroy his Landstar!

"I activate Graceful Dice!" said Joey. This card raises my Swordsman's ATK depending on the roll of the die. Go Graceful Dice! A 6! That means my Landstar's ATK rises to 1100!

"That still isn't enough!" said Raphael. Go my Guardian! _Swordsman of Landstar is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 2950._ Celtic Guardian, attack his lifepoints directly! _Joey's lifepoints drop to 1050._ Make your move.

"I summon the Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey.

"Oh great, another amateur duelist who doesn't know how to duel," said Raphael. You played a monster with 6 stars without a sacrifice, which is against the rules.

"Not this time," said Joey. I get to summon this monster without a sacrifice if you have 2 or more monsters on the field than I do. Fiend Megacyber, destroy his Celtic Guardian! _Celtic Guardian and Purity of the Cemetery are destroyed and Raphael's lifepoints drop to 3700._ I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Guardian of the Labyrinth (1000/1200) in Attack Mode," said Raphael. _Guardian of the Labyrinth's ATK rises to 1500 thanks to the Seal of Oreichalkos._ Then I play Nightmare Bindings, which takes 800 ATK points from your monster and adds that to my lifepoints. _Raphael's lifepoints rise to 4500 and Fiend Megacyber's ATK drops to 1400. _Guardian of the Labyrinth, attack his Megacyber!

**To be continued…**


	31. Raphael's Guardian Army Part 2

Raphael's Guardian Army (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Guardian of the Labyrinth (1000/1200) in Attack Mode," said Raphael. _Guardian of the Labyrinth's ATK rises to 1500 thanks to the Seal of Oreichalkos._ Then I play Nightmare Bindings, which takes 800 ATK points from your monster and adds that to my lifepoints. _Raphael's lifepoints rise to 4500 and Fiend Megacyber's ATK drops to 1400._ Guardian of the Labyrinth, attack his Megacyber!

"I activate Compensation Mediation," said Joey. This card allows me…

"Yeah, yeah, I get to shuffle that card along with two cards in my Graveyard, then, If you pick that card, my turn ends and the two cards I picked get placed on the top of my deck, I know how the card works," interrupted Raphael. You used it against Mai last time. All right, I have shuffled the cards and placed them face down. Take your best shot.

"I choose the card in the middle!" said Joey. What? It can't be, Guardian of the Labyrinth? Now he can continue his turn.

"Guardian of the Labyrinth, destroy his Fiend Megacyber!" said Raphael. _Fiend Megacyber is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 950. _

"You've just triggered my Call of the Haunted Trap Card," said Joey. This card allows me to bring back….

"One monster from your Graveyard," finished Raphael.

"Quit interrupting my sentences!" yelled Joey.

"I've heard these cards effects more than 100 times, Wheeler, I've memorized them by heart," said Raphael.

"I'll use Call of the Haunted to revive Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200) to the field," said Joey.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Raphael.

"Fiend Megacyber, destroy his Guardian now!" said Joey.

"I activate Shrink!" said Raphael. This card reduces your monster's ATK by half. _Fiend Megacyber's ATK drops to 1100 and Joey's lifepoints drop to 550. _

"I set two cards face down to end my turn," said Joey.

"I summon another Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Raphael.

"I activate Trap Hole!" said Joey. This card destroys any monster with an ATK of 1000 or more that is summoned to your side of the field. _Celtic Guardian is destroyed. _

"I activate Monster Reborn, which allows me to revive… said Raphael.

"A monster from your Graveyard," interrupted Joey.

"You're going to wish you didn't do that!" said Raphael.

"That was payback for the sentences you interrupted," said Joey.

"I revive Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) to the field in Attack Mode," said Raphael. _Celtic Guardian's ATK rises to 1900 by the Seal._ Then, I activate Rod of Silence-Kay'est, which raises my monster's DEF points by 500. _Celtic Guardian's DEF rises to 1700._ Then I summon Guardian Kay'est (1000/1800) in Attack Mode. _Guardian Kay'est's ATK rises to 1500 by the Oreichalkos._ _Raphael's lifepoints rise to 5500._ Finally, I play Axe of Despair, which raises Celtic Guardian's ATK by 1000 points. _Celtic Guardian's ATK rises to 2900._ Celtic Guardian, destroy his Fiend Megacyber!

**To be continued…**


	32. Raphael's Guardian Army Part 3

Raphael's Guardian Army (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I revive Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) to the field in Attack Mode," said Raphael. _Celtic Guardian's ATK rises to 1900 by the Seal._ Then, I activate Rod of Silence-Kay'est, which raises my monster's DEF points by 500. _Celtic Guardian's DEF rises to 1700._ Then I summon Guardian Kay'est (1000/1800) in Attack Mode. _Guardian Kay'est's ATK rises to 1500 by the Oreichalkos._ _Raphael's lifepoints rise to 5500._ Finally, I play Axe of Despair, which raises Celtic Guardian's ATK by 1000 points. _Celtic Guardian's ATK rises to 2900._ Celtic Guardian, destroy his Fiend Megacyber!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Joey. This card destroys all of your monsters in Attack Mode. _Celtic Guardian, Axe of Despair and Guardian Kay'est are destroyed._

"I'm aware of that, Wheeler," said Raphael. What kind of moron do you think I am? I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Alligator's Sword (1500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Alligator's Sword, attack his lifepoints directly!

"You've triggered my Mirror Wall!" said Raphael. This card cuts your Gator's ATK in half. _Alligator's Sword's ATK drops to 750._ I must pay 2000 lifepoints to keep this card in play. I'm not worried about losing all of my lifepoints.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Joey.

"I pay 2000 lifepoints for Mirror Wall's effect," said Raphael. _Raphael's lifepoints drop to 3500._ Next, I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode. Then I activate Monster Reincarnation, which allows me to return one monster from my Graveyard to my hand at a cost of one card from my hand. Then, I activate Spell Reproduction, which allows me to send two of my Spell Cards from my hand to bring back a Spell Card from my Graveyard. I've chosen Monster Reborn. I activate Divine God Sword-Aeatos and I equip it to Big Shield Gardna. Then I use Monster Reborn to revive Guardian Aeatos (2500/2000) in Attack Mode. This duel is done once my Guardian is finished attacking. Guardian Aeatos, destroy his Alligator's Sword and wipe out his lifepoints! _Alligator's Sword is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 0. The Seal of Oreichalkos shrinks around him and takes his soul. Tea`, Tristin and Yugi see Joey's soul get taken away and rush over. _

"Joey!" said Tristan.

"What happened?" asked Tea`

"I just took this loser's soul," said Raphael. I told him that he was no match for me.

"You'll pay for that!" said Yugi.

"What's a little squirt like you going to do about it?" asked Raphael.

"I can't believe he's gone!" said Tristan.

"I can't either," said Yugi. We will get him back.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Tea`

"I don't know," said Yugi.

"I challenge you to a duel," said Yugi.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Tea`.

"Yes," said Yugi. He needs to pay for what he's done.

"I accept your foolish challenge," said Raphael. This duel will be your last!

**To be continued…**


	33. Raphael's Guardian Attack Force Part 1

Raphael's Guardian Attack Force (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"You'll pay for that!" said Yugi.

"What's a little squirt like you going to do about it?" asked Raphael.

"I can't believe he's gone!" said Tristan.

"I can't either," said Yugi. We will get him back.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Tea`

"I don't know," said Yugi.

"I challenge you to a duel," said Yugi.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Tea`.

"Yes," said Yugi. He needs to pay for what he's done.

"I accept your foolish challenge," said Raphael. This duel will be your last! I summon Guardian of the Labyrinth (1000/1200) in Attack Mode. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Gazelle, destroy his Guardian of the Labyrinth!

"I activate Shrink!" said Raphael. This card reduces your monster's ATK by half. _Gazelle's ATK drops to 750 and Yugi's lifepoints drop to 3750. _

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Yugi. _Gazelle's ATK returns to 1500. _

"I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Raphael. Then, I activate Swords of Revealing Light, which means no attacks from you for three turns. That ends my turn.

"I disagree," said Yugi. I sacrifice my Gazelle to summon Catapult Turtle (1000/2000) in Defense Mode. Then I play Swords of Revealing Light to stop your attacks for three turns. That ends my turn.

"I summon Guardian of the Throne Room (1650/1600) in Attack Mode," said Raphael. Then I activate Exchange, which forces us to pick one card from the other's hand.

"He has the Seal of Oreichalkos in his hand!" said Yugi to himself. There's only one other card I can take.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Raphael.

"I sacrifice my Catapult Turtle to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Then I play Dust Tornado to eliminate your Swords from the field_. Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed._ Dark Magician Girl, destroy his Throne Room!

"I activate Shrink!" said Raphael. This card cuts your Dark Magician Girl's ATK strength in half. _Dark Magician Girl's ATK drops to 1000. Yugi's lifepoints drop to 3100. _

"I end my turn," said Yugi. _Dark Magician Girl's ATK returns to 2000._

"I summon Backup Gardna (500/2200) in Defense Mode," said Raphael. Then, I activate Wicked Breaking Flamberge Baou and I equip it to Backup Gardna. Next, I set one card face down. That ends my turn.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Dark Magician Girl, destroy his Guardian of the Throne Room!

**To be continued…**


	34. Raphael's Guardian Attack Force Part 2

Raphael's Guardian Attack Force (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I sacrifice my Catapult Turtle to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Then I play Dust Tornado to eliminate your Swords from the field. _Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed._ Dark Magician Girl, destroy his Throne Room!

"I activate Shrink!" said Raphael. This card cuts your Dark Magician Girl's ATK strength in half. _Dark Magician Girl's ATK drops to 1000. Yugi's lifepoints drop to 3100._

"I end my turn," said Yugi. _Dark Magician Girl's ATK returns to 2000. _

"I summon Backup Gardna (500/2200) in Defense Mode," said Raphael. Then, I activate Wicked Breaking Flamberge Baou and I equip it to Backup Gardna. Next, I set one card face down. That ends my turn.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Dark Magician Girl, destroy his Guardian of the Throne Room!

"Activate Mirror Wall!" said Raphael. This card reduces your monsters' ATKs by half as long as this card is on the field. _Dark Magician Girl's ATK drops to 1000. Yugi's lifepoints drop to 2450. _ In order to keep it that way, I must give up 2000 lifepoints.

"I set one card face down to end my turn," said Yugi.

" I pay 2000 lifepoints for Mirror Wall's effect," said Raphael. _Raphael's lifepoints drop to 2000._ Then, I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Defense Mode. Next, I activate the Seal of Oreichalkos!_ Guardian of the Throne Room's ATK rises to 2150._ That ends my turn.

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. I end my turn.

"I will not pay for Mirror Wall!" said Raphael. _Mirror Wall is destroyed._ Then I set one monster in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I sacrifice my Dark Magician Girl and Gamma to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Then I activate Monster Reborn to revive Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) to the field. My Dark Magician Girl gains 300 ATK points for every Dark Magician in the Graveyard. Dark Magician Girl, destroy his Celtic Guardian! _Celtic Guardian is destroyed._ Dark Magician, attack his Guardian of the Throne Room! _Guardian of the Throne Room is destroyed and Raphael's lifepoints drop to 1650._ Make your move.

"I end my turn," said Raphael.

"Dark Magician, destroy his face down monster!" said Yugi. _The face down Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) is not destroyed and Yugi's lifepoints drop to 2350._ I activate Book of Secret Arts, which adds 300 ATK and DEF to my Dark Magician. _Dark Magician's ATK rises to 2800_ _and his DEF rises to 2400. _Make your last move, Raphael.

"I set another monster in Defense Mode," said Raphael. That ends my turn.

"Dark Magician, destroy his Big Shield Gardna!" said Yugi. _Big Shied Gardna is destroyed._ Dark Magician Girl, destroy his face down monster! _The face down Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) is destroyed._ I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I won't let you win Yugi!" said Raphael. No way is a shrimp like you going to defeat me! I won't let that happen!

**To be continued…**


	35. Raphael's Guardian Attack Force Part 3

Raphael's Guardian Attack Force (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Dark Magician, destroy his face down monster!" said Yugi. _The face down Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) is not destroyed and Yugi's lifepoints drop to 2350._ I activate Book of Secret Arts, which adds 300 ATK and DEF to my Dark Magician. _Dark Magician's ATK rises to 2800 and his DEF rises to 2400._ Make your last move, Raphael.

"I set another monster in Defense Mode," said Raphael. That ends my turn.

"Dark Magician, destroy his Big Shield Gardna!" said Yugi. _Big Shied Gardna is destroyed._ Dark Magician Girl, destroy his face down monster! _The face down Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) is destroyed._ I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I won't let you win Yugi!" said Raphael. No way is a shrimp like you going to defeat me! I won't let that happen! I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Beta, direct attack!

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Attack Mode. _Celtic Guardian and Call of the Haunted are destroyed and Raphael's lifepoints drop to 1350. _

"Make your move, Yugi," said Raphael.

"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Then I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Guardian of the Throne Room (1650/1600) in Attack Mode," said Raphael. _Throne Room's ATK rises to 2150 by the Seal of Oreichalkos._ Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

" I sacrifice my Magnet Warriors to call forth Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Valkyrion, destroy his Throne Room!

"I activate Gravity Bind!" said Raphael. No Level 4 or higher monsters can attack.

"I end my turn," said Yugi.

"I end my turn as well," said Raphael.

"I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. That's all for now.

"I end my turn," said Raphael.

"My move," said Yugi. I summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I activate Guardian Treasure," said Raphael. This card allows me to discard 1 card from my hand to the Graveyard. Then I draw two cards during my turn. That ends my turn.

"I summon Feral Imp (1300/1400) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. That ends my turn.

"I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Raphael. I end my turn.

"I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. That ends my turn.

"I sacrifice my Throne Room and my Guardian of the Fortress to summon Guardian Angel Joan (2800/2000) in Defense Mode," said Raphael. Your soul is mine!

**To be continued…**


	36. Raphael's Guardian Attack Force Part 4

Raphael's Guardian Attack Force (Part 4)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate Guardian Treasure," said Raphael. This card allows me to discard 1 card from my hand to the Graveyard. Then I draw two cards during my turn. That ends my turn.

"I summon Feral Imp (1300/1400) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. That ends my turn.

"I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Raphael. I end my turn.

"I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. That ends my turn.

"I sacrifice my Throne Room and my Guardian of the Fortress to summon Guardian Angel Joan (2800/2000) in Defense Mode," said Raphael. Your soul is mine! I end my turn.

"I summon Beaver Warrior (1200/1500) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. That ends my turn.

"I summon Guardian of the Labyrinth (1000/1200) in Defense Mode," said Raphael. That ends my turn.

"I activate Card Destruction," said Yugi. We must throw out our entire hands and draw the same number of cards that we threw out from our decks. I sacrifice my Dark Magician and my Dark Magician Girl to summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800) in Attack Mode. Then I activate Remove Trap to dispose of your Gravity Bind. _Gravity Bind is destroyed._ You'd better hope you don't have any face down cards because they're useless.

"Impossible!" said Raphael. My Trap Cards will destroy your Sorcerer!

"I don't think so," said Yugi. My Sorcerer of Dark Magic has the ability to allow me to negate the activation of Traps and destroy them. Sorcerer of Dark Magic, destroy his Guardian of the Labyrinth! _Guardian of the Labyrinth is destroyed._ Make your last move, Raphael.

"I summon another Guardian of the Labyrinth (1000/1200) in Defense Mode," said Raphael. That ends my turn.

"I switch Queen's Knight to Attack Mode," said Yugi. Queen's Knight, destroy his Guardian! _Guardian of the Labyrinth is destroyed._ Sorcerer of Dark Magic, wipe out his Angel Joan! _Guardian Angel Joan is destroyed._ On my next turn, this duel's over!

"Never!" said Raphael. I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2 (1200/1000) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"Queen's Knight, destroy his Guardian of the Fortress!" said Yugi. _Winged Dragon is destroyed._ Sorcerer of Dark Magic, wipe out his lifepoints! _Raphael's lifepoints plummet to 0. _

"Yugi, before my soul is taken, I will release your friends' souls as a reward for defeating me," said Raphael._ Joey and Yami reappear on the ground. Raphael's soul is taken._

"What's going on?" asked Joey.

"I beat Raphael," said Yugi.

"Way to go Yugi!" said Joey.


	37. Joey's Final Duel Part 1

Joey's Final Duel (Part 1)

Joey, Yugi, Yami, Tea`, Tristan and Mai return to Battle City where Kaiba plans for his next tournament.

"It's Kaiba," said Yugi.

"All right, rich boy, let's duel!" said Joey. (Note: Joey calls Kaiba and everyone else names. Rich Boy is what Joey calls Kaiba. )

"Wheeler, I don't have time to duel with an amateur like you," said Kaiba.

"I'm no amateur!" said Joey angrily.

"All right then prove it," said Kaiba. _Mokuba shows up a second later._

"I'll start off, rich boy," said Joey. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"A weak monster, how pathetic," said Kaiba. I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Attack Mode. Vorse Raider, destroy his Iron Knight!

"I activate Skull Dice!" said Joey. This card reduces your monsters' ATK depending on the roll of the die.

"Seto," said Mokuba. You have a tournament to start!

"I know that, Mokuba, but this duel won't last long, just watch," said Kaiba.

"A 3!" said Joey. Now your monster loses 300 points. _Vorse Raider's ATK drops to 1600 and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3800. _

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," said Kaiba.

"I summon Time Wizard (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Joey.

"Activate Torrential Tribute!" said Kaiba. This card destroys every monster on the field. _Vorse Raider, Gearfried and Time Wizard are destroyed._ Wheeler, you're so weak that you won't last long in my new tournament.

"I set one card face down and that's all," said Joey.

"I summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. X-Head Cannon, attack Wheeler directly!

"I activate Scapegoat!" said Joey. Now 4 sheep tokens get summoned to the field in Defense Mode.

"I activate Magic Jammer," said Kaiba. This card negates Scapegoat at a cost of one card from my hand. _Scapegoat is negated. Joey's lifepoints drop to 2200._ Next, I set one card face down. That ends my turn.

"I activate Dark Hole, which destroys every monster on the field," said Joey. _X-Head Cannon is destroyed._ Then, I summon Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) in Attack Mode. Swordsman, attack Kaiba's lifepoints directly! _Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 3300._ That ends my turn.

"I activate Tribute to the Doomed," said Kaiba. At a cost of a card from my hand, I get to destroy one of your monsters. Since you have only one monster, it's destroyed_. Swordsman of Landstar is destroyed._ Next, I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Monster Reborn to revive X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in Attack Mode. Next, I remove my monsters from play and summon XZ-Tank Cannon (2400/2100) in Attack Mode.

"Wait a sec," said Joey. All fusion monsters need Polymerization!

"Not this monster," said Kaiba. These monsters have specific requirements. You will never defeat me! Your days are over!

**To be continued…**


	38. Joey's Final Duel Part 2

Joey's Final Duel (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate Tribute to the Doomed," said Kaiba. At a cost of a card from my hand, I get to destroy one of your monsters. Since you have only one monster, it's destroyed. _Swordsman of Landstar is destroyed. _Next, I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Monster Reborn to revive X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in Attack Mode. Next, I remove my monsters from play and summon XZ-Tank Cannon (2400/2100) in Attack Mode.

"Wait a sec," said Joey. All fusion monsters need Polymerization!

"Not this monster," said Kaiba. These monsters have specific requirements. You will never defeat me! Your days are over! I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I use Monster Reborn to revive Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then I sacrifice my Landstar to summon Jinzo (2400/1500) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I use Enemy Controller to control Jinzo by offering XZ-Dragon Cannon as a tribute," said Kaiba. Then I activate Cost Down, which lowers all monsters in my hand by 2 levels. Then I sacrifice your Jinzo to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn.," said Joey.

"I summon Lord of D. (1200/1100) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then I activate The Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon two more dragons to the field. I summon two Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500) and (3000/2500) both in Attack Mode. Then I activate Polymerization to offer my dragons as a tribute to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) in Attack Mode. Then I sacrifice my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode.

"What's the deal?" asked Joey. Why did you sacrifice a monster that was stronger than the monster you just summoned?

"The only way to summon my Shining Dragon is to offer my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon as a tribute," said Kaiba. My dragon gains 300 ATK points for every dragon in my Graveyard. _Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's ATK rises to 4200._ I also have the option of negating spell, trap and monster effects that designate it as a target. Blue-Eyes shining Dragon, destroy his face down monster! _The face down Neko Mane King (0/0) is destroyed._ Next, turn, I wipe out your lifepoints.

"I summon Panther Warrior (2000/1600) in Defense Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn.

"I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. You're finished! Goblin Attack Force, destroy his Panther Warrior! _Panther Warrior is destroyed._ Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, wipe out his lifepoints! Shining Neutron Blast! _Joey's lifepoints drop to 0._ I told you were an amateur. Now I've proven it. You're as weak as ever!

"Knock it off, Kaiba!" said Yugi.

"Why should I?" asked Kaiba. It's fun annoying Wheeler. Be ready for my next tournament. It begins in 3 weeks.


End file.
